


Don't You Know Who I Think Am?

by cxhztile (orphan_account)



Series: Aftermaths [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, idk what the hell to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cxhztile
Summary: He can learn to pity fools because he's the worst of all.(Sequel to "Friend, Please" -- title and summary from "Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?" by Fall Out Boy)





	Don't You Know Who I Think Am?

“ _Dr. Watson_.” was softly called, in almost a whisper. The reply was simply a grunt.

“Pardon me, Dr. Watson,  _formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusilers_.”

“It’s the middle of the night, this had better be important.” John groaned whilst rolling over.

“It is.” 

“So, spit it out, Mr. Watson.”

“I had a revelation: I love you.” Sherlock dawned a coy smile as if this was new information. John appeared unamused as he cocked his head to look at his husband.

“I love you so much, I will smother you if you don’t shut up in the next three seconds.” A kiss was Sherlock’s way of saying ‘ _fair enough_.’

* * *

 

“Sherlock?” John announced, standing by the door as his husband was in the kitchen.

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to go get Rosie since it’s her first day of school. Are you coming with me?”

“No, teenagers are insufferable.”

“Even  _our_ daughter?”

“Our  _ **daughter**_  is the one exception.”

“Well, you’re insufferable as well.”

“Yet you still put up with me.” John knew there was an eye roll attached to this as it was spoken.

“Will you just come? I’m sure she’ll want to see both of her fathers.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” followed by the sound of dusting a blazer off and stepping around the corner.

To their advantage, Rosie’s school wasn’t too taxing of a walk from the flat, seeming as she was never out of breath any other time she came home. In the blink of an eye, she turned 15 when it felt like she was just 4 years old. which only meant her parents were aged as well. 

They just sat on a bench in the small park situated across the street from the school when it was clear age had a toll on at least one of them. 

“Uh, Sherlock. I think you should see this...” John gasped, causing Sherlock to look up from where his head was held in his current posture. 

“You have a gray hair.” John continued. On anyone else, the strand would appear a darker shade of gray, but amongst Sherlock’s dark locks, it was extremely prominent. 

“I will  _scathe_  you if you-” Sherlock’s tone was on the verge of growling until he caught the unaffected look upon John’s face.

“Were anyone else... Please, pluck it.” He sighed. John carefully unwound it from the curl it encased before ripping it from its follicle. Sherlock rubbed the area on the side of his head where it was pulling before replacing his elbow on his knee.

“Are you alright? You’re hunched forward and you normally sit cross legged and straight backed. It’s about the only straight thing about you.” John chuckled at his little added joke.

“My lower back has been bothering me since this morning.” Sherlock responded, cold tone unwavering. 

“You’re literally married to a doctor and you didn’t tell me until now?” John huffed but began rubbing circles on his partner’s back to provide temporary relief to the muscles. 

“I deemed it unimportant. Also, I was already running a course in my head for a new experiment.” The following eye roll had ‘Of course you did’ written all over it. 

“The only diagnosis I can currently give with nothing on hand is: welcome to being older.” John then leaned over and pressed a big kiss into the side of Sherlock’s neck, only picking his head back up hearing rubber soles clack against the pavement. 

Rosamund stood before them, shining grin painted on her face and sun beaming against her high ponytail making her blonde hair even brighter. Sherlock had himself pulled to his feet by John before hugging their daughter. The Watsons trailed home, asking about the youngest’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i finally update again and this happens to be the content.... anyway, idk whether to come to a conclusion with a more solid piece or just leave it at this. 'cause i don't wanna kill off anyone or anything. idk, tell me what yall want. tumblr is eroscalling


End file.
